


The Thing That Holds Us Together

by tsiviaravina



Series: Throwback Thursdays [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Switching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsiviaravina/pseuds/tsiviaravina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time for another Throwback Thursday! Enjoy! Set after S1:E9 “Repairs”. What’s a little punishment between lovers? A lot of fun if it’s done right! Pretty Smutty, but still Fluff and some Feels near the end. Light bondage, D/s, and switching with consenting adult partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing That Holds Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> As I’ve said before, I don’t have a beta reader, so all inaccuracies and grammatical errors are mine. The rather random adaptation of parts of the Song of Solomon is mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just play in the AoS sandbox from time to time. Trying to sue me would be a hilarious, futile effort for all those involved.

**EARLY MORNING, SOMEWHERE IN IRELAND:**

 

 

Heat and friction.

 

Heat and friction and pleasure.

 

Pleasure, turning, building on itself…

 

Jemma woke, startled, stumbling headlong into a body-quaking orgasm. She lay there in the darkness, trying to get her bearings, or at least catch her breath. She knew, just _knew_ , that she had cried out…

 

…but that was all right. She sighed in relief, allowing the pleasure to sink in to her very marrow as she felt Skye move from between her legs and curl up next to her. Jemma rolled on her side, able to see Skye’s face in the pre-dawn light.

 

“I love you,” Skye whispered softly.

 

“And I love you,” Jemma whispered back, brushing Skye’s hair out of her face. They were still in the blessed privacy of their hotel room and they had a few more precious hours left. Jemma pressed herself against Skye. “And now I am _sure_ I have been _thoroughly_ sexually spoiled, at least for the time being. But we have enough time for me to return the favor.”

 

Skye sighed as Jemma kissed her and pressed her back into the pillows. “No complaints here,” she murmured as Jemma slowly and systematically began to use her hands and mouth to work her way down Skye’s body.

***

**HOURS LATER, SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE OF BATESVILLE, UTAH:**

 

**(Skye knocks on Cage door)**

**Skye:** Hannah?

**Hannah:** Who’s there?

**(Skye slides down to sit against outside of Cage door)**

**Skye:** My name is Skye. We haven’t met yet.

**Hannah:** We crashed, didn’t we? Are you all hurt? I’m so sorry…

**Skye:** No…no, no. We’re okay. Whatever’s happening…it’s not your fault. We were wrong. But you need to stay in that room so that you’re safe. Something…bad…is out here.

**Hannah:** Demons.

**Skye:** I don’t know what it is.

**(Hannah slides down to sit against inside of Cage door)**

**Hannah:** Do you believe in God?

**Skye:** Honestly, not really.

**Hannah:** Well, I _do_. And I _know_ that he’s punishing me. And I deserve it.

**Skye:** _No_. No you don’t. No one does…I had a few nuns around me growing up and they would talk like that, scaring kids with stories of ‘God’s Wrath’. It made me not want to believe. The only words that stuck with me were something Sister McKenna said…from the Bible, I think…she said, ‘God is love’. It’s simple, and a little sappy, but that’s the version I like. God is love. The thing that holds us together. And if that’s true, I don’t think He would punish you for making a mistake; I think He’d forgive a mistake.

**Hannah:** I want to believe that…I do… 

***

Skye came to bed later than usual that night after tucking an exhausted Hannah Hutchins to bed in her own bunk. She looked exhausted and Jemma sat up, holding out her arms. “Come here, love. Where have you been?” Jemma whispered as Skye curled up on the bed in her arms.

 

“I’ve been spending time with May,” Skye murmured back sleepily. “Well, we spent most of the time sitting in silence, but I wanted to apologize after the way I treated her today.”

 

Jemma felt a tiny worm of guilt in her stomach—if she and Fitz hadn’t been so intent on pranking Skye and telling her the heavily embroidered tale of the Cavalry, Skye might not have had anything to apologize for in the first place. She kissed Skye’s temple. “Well, you’ve gone above and beyond today. Time to get some sleep.”

 

“Kiss first,” Skye mumbled, tugging at Jemma’s pajama top. Jemma chuckled and leaned down to place a soft, gentle kiss on Skye’s lips. Skye smiled, her eyes already closed. She turned over in Jemma’s arms and sighed, her body relaxing into Jemma’s.

 

The two of them fell asleep, the Bus’s now-functional turbines a comforting hum.

***

 

Heat and friction.

 

Heat and friction and the familiar sensation of pleasure, turning, building on itself…

 

Jemma was somewhere in the twilight between sleeping and waking when she tried to bring her hands down to run her fingers through Skye’s hair and…

 

…she couldn’t.

 

She woke completely, frustrated and flummoxed. She tried to move her wrists again and looked up to see her wrists tied together with…

 

…one of her own neckties, which was itself attached to a small hook in the wall, effectively pinning her hands and arms above her head. She heard a familiar chuckle to her left and almost gave herself whiplash as she quickly turned her head to the side to see Skye lying alongside her, that disturbing, mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Jemma knew that this did not bode well.

 

Skye casually ran her fingers between Jemma’s legs, quickly and almost casually penetrating Jemma with two fingers for a brief moment before withdrawing her hand, making Jemma whimper.

 

“What on _earth_ do you think you’re doing?” she hissed at Skye, who responded by lowering her head to Jemma’s breast to flick her tongue and gently run her teeth over a nipple. Jemma bit back a frustrated moan.

 

Skye raised her head, but let her fingers idly dance over Jemma’s breasts, making Jemma arch her back into the touch, aching for more contact as Skye’s touch simply became lighter and lighter.

 

Skye drew her hand away altogether, but pressed herself full-length against Jemma. “May and I had a…brief chat after I apologized…” Skye began, reaching a hand out to trail fingertips down Jemma’s neck, making Jemma shiver.

 

“We talked about pranking…and what should happen to pranksters once they’re caught,” Skye continued. “It was a fairly brief conversation,” Skye sighed, pushing herself up and over Jemma, brushing her body teasingly against Jemma’s.

 

“Oh dear,” Jemma found herself whimpering. “Wh-what conclusion— _oh God!_ —did you come to?” Jemma whispered, breathless as Skye pressed a thigh between Jemma’s legs and slowly began rocking herself against Jemma.

 

“That she would take care of Fitz…and that _I_ would take care of _you_.” Skye’s breath was hot in her ear and then Skye was tracing the shell of her ear, around and around with the tip of her tongue until Jemma thought she would go absolutely mad. “And you’ve been a very, very bad girl, Jemma,” Skye finally whispered, the ordinarily trite phrase sending a shock of pleasure straight between Jemma’s legs. “The ‘Cavalry’ story? And Fitz telling _everyone_ : ‘Pranking was your idea!’?”

 

“Oh, just so you know,” Skye continued, “I used that pink necktie of yours to…restrain you…since it was the one you were wearing when you were indulging in some other ‘bad girl’ shenanigans.” Jemma let an indignant breath out through her nose as she heard the laughter in Skye’s voice. Part of her was absolutely frustrated and furious. But another part of her was curious as to what Skye had planned—especially since Skye was getting very good at planning things that ended in body-quaking, mind-blowing orgasms. 

 

Jemma quickly found out what Skye had in mind as she continued to slowly let her breasts brush against Jemma’s and rock her thigh straight into Jemma’s core. “Skye, I’m sorry about the pranks,” Jemma found herself whispering swiftly and desperately, arching her body upwards, wanting nothing more than to feel the press of Skye’s body against hers. “I am, I truly am sorry,” Jemma babbled in a whisper. Skye silenced her with an open-mouthed, heated kiss.

 

When Skye finally broke the kiss, she placed a finger to Jemma’s lips. “I know you’re sorry, but I still plan on punishing you until you’re begging me to stop…or _not_ to stop.” Jemma looked into Skye’s eyes and realized that she was, in fact, in a great deal of wonderful trouble.

 

Skye moved directly between Jemma’s legs again, skimming Jemma’s soaking folds with the tip of her tongue. Jemma whined softly as Skye’s tongue occasionally flicked at her clitoris, only to go back down to trace every bit of skin between Jemma’s legs. Skye smiled to herself as she eased one finger, then two into Jemma. “Well, isn’t someone eager,” Skye whispered, frankly amazed at how wet Jemma was. Jemma’s eyes shot daggers at her, making Skye chuckle.

 

Skye slowly pumped her fingers in and out of Jemma, occasionally dragging her thumb lightly over Jemma’s clitoris. “I think I like having you like this…fucking you like this,” Skye murmured, the phrase eliciting a tiny squeak from Jemma. “Nice and slow…” Skye continued, feeling Jemma’s walls spasm around her fingers. “Do you like it?” Skye asked, still slowly pumping her fingers in and out as Jemma tried to move her hips faster and faster. Skye used her other hand to press down on Jemma’s hip to hold her in place. “Do you like me fucking you like this? Tell me, Jemma, because I can do this all night…” Skye warned.

 

“Oh _damn_ you to Hell and back, Skye—yes! Yes, I love when you fuck me, when you fuck me slow and gentle and fast and hard and please, please, _please_ —Oh dear God, _yes_!” Jemma felt as if she had screamed it out for everyone on the Bus to hear, but it had been a harsh whisper scraping her throat when Skye fastened her mouth over Jemma’s clitoris, this time firmly, suckling it rhythmically as she eased three fingers into Jemma, pumping gently at first, then faster and harder. “Harder—faster—Skye, please—oh God, yes, yes, _yes_ …” Jemma whispered over and over as she spread her legs wider and pistoned her hips up and down, feeling her orgasm build.

 

“I’m coming… _Please_ don’t stop…I’m coming…” Jemma panted, and then she was coming, coming fast and hard, feeling her blood pounding in her temples and her wrists fighting against their bindings.

 

Skye ran her hands soothingly up and down Jemma’s sweat-soaked form. She leaned over to kiss Jemma again, letting the kiss last and build up heat until Jemma was moaning in the back of her throat again. “Please, Skye, _please_ untie me, please…let me touch you,” Jemma gasped out as Skye broke the kiss. “I _need_ to touch you…”

 

“Not yet,” Skye teased. “Not quite yet.” Then she was shifting Jemma to the center of the bed and checking Jemma’s hands to make sure they weren’t cold from lack of circulation. “There’s something you need to do for me first,” Skye whispered in Jemma’s ear, and she took a deep breath and straddled Jemma’s head, holding herself open.

 

“Is—is this okay?” Skye whispered. Suddenly, even though Jemma’s hands were tied, Skye felt the power shift from herself to Jemma. “You don’t have to—”

 

“Oh, this is very definitely more than okay,” Jemma whispered, followed by a teasing lick at Skye’s core with the tip of her tongue. Skye gasped.

 

“Slide down a bit, love,” Jemma heard herself saying, and then she went to work giving Skye exactly what she needed, reveling in it.

 

Skye let her head fall back and bit her lip to keep from groaning in pleasure as Jemma used her lips and tongue to bring Skye to the brink over and over again, never quite letting Skye come. “Jemma,” she whimpered. “Jemma, _please_ —”

 

“Untie my hands, Skye,” she heard Jemma whisper from beneath her and even though her fingers felt thick and clumsy while her brain was stupid with desire, Skye finally managed to free Jemma’s hands.

 

“Brace yourself on the bed,” Jemma ordered, and Skye obeyed, letting out a surprised gasp as Jemma slipped two fingers, then three, inside her.

 

Jemma chuckled softly. “I love it when you’re this wet for me, love. Do _you_ like it when I fuck you?” Skye gasped and Jemma felt Skye clench around her fingers, riding them faster. “Do _you_ like it when I fuck you like this? You need to let me know, because I can keep this up all night,” she teased, moving her fingers slowly in and out and raising her head just a bit so she could massage Skye’s clitoris with her tongue.

 

“Oh God, yes, yes, yes—I love it when you fuck me like this, slow, but hard—oh God, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop— _Jemma_!” Skye panted as she felt Jemma’s fingers thrust into her firmly, rhythmically, Jemma’s mouth hot and wet as she licked and suckled every inch of skin she could reach, and finally pressed her fingers firmly into that one sweet spot inside Skye, making her come long and hard, shaking, on her hands and knees.

 

She barely felt it as Jemma slid her fingers out of her, but suddenly, Jemma was easing her back down on the bed, stroking sweat-soaked hair out of Skye’s face. Skye let herself tremble in the safety of Jemma’s arms, whispering Jemma’s name over and over and over again.

 

They lay like that, tangled together, for some time before even contemplating moving again. When Skye began to stir, Jemma brought Skye’s face up for a kiss before gently rolling Skye on her back. Jemma firmly pressed her thigh between Skye’s and the two rocked against each other to climax in the intense, intimate dance their bodies now knew so well.

 

Afterwards, Skye wrapped her arms possessively around Jemma, burying her face in the soft skin of Jemma’s neck and throwing a leg over Jemma’s hip. Jemma carded her fingers through Skye’s hair and whispered, “I did love what you told Hannah—that God is love—the thing that holds us together.”

 

Skye sighed. “God and I have had a complicated relationship over the years. But I was being honest with Hannah. It’s what I believe.” Skye looked at Jemma. “And after finding you…I believe it even more.”

 

Jemma propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at Skye with an expression of infinite tenderness. “Well, apparently God has a soft spot for lovers. The ‘Song of Solomon’ _is_ an entire book in the Bible.” She sank her hand into Skye’s mass of dark tangles and whispered against Skye’s lips, “Kiss me with the kisses of thy mouth, for thy love is better than wine.” Jemma’s kiss was gentle, ghosting over Skye’s skin.

 

Jemma kissed Skye delicately above her eyebrows, followed with the murmured words, “Behold, thou art fair, my love…behold thou art fair…thou hast dove’s eyes.”

 

Skye tried to burrow her face into Jemma’s shoulder, but Jemma pulled back, gently placing Skye’s head against her heart. “A bundle of myrrh is my well-beloved unto me…she shall lie all night betwixt my breasts,” Jemma continued, stroking Skye’s hair. “As the lily among thorns, so is my love among the daughters.”

 

“I am my beloved’s, and my beloved is mine,” Jemma heard Skye whisper against her skin.

 

Jemma pressed a kiss to the top of Skye’s head and laid down, holding Skye close. “Always,” she murmured into Skye’s hair as she pulled the covers up around them both.

 

“Always.”

 

_“God is love. The thing that holds us together.”_

_\--Skye/Daisy Johnson_


End file.
